Changed
by semipoppedpopcorn
Summary: Kyohei knows that he wants Sunako to become a lady. But, how does he feel when is actually happens? SunakoKyohei, slight NoiTakenaga DISCONTINUTED
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so don't judge to harshly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the plot owns me.

--

**Changed**

**Prologue**

Months had passed since Sunako had first arrived at the manor. And her four housemates had finally managed the impossible. First, there had been some subtle changes in Sunako, starting from the moment she met the boys. Next, there had been more obvious ones. She stopped hiding, letting her natural beauty shine through her mask. She began to enjoy the company of others, and overtime, she began to make new friends. Her room was slowly being transformed, though Sunako still frequently chose from her stack of horror flicks. She even began to wear a touch of makeup and dresses, though only to formal occasions. But still, Sunako was not yet a lady, and the four boys knew that her aunt would not be satisfied. Then, one day, a miracle occurred, letting Ranmaru, Takenaga, Kyohei, and Yuki know that Sunako had really become a lady.

**-Past-**

"Oi Sunako! Get down here and cook some breakfast! We're starving!" Kyohei yelled, up the stairs.

Sunako ambled down the steps, an exasperated look on her face. "Okay, okay, I'm coming. You're such a jackass."

"What did you just call me?!"

"A jackass."

"You wanna fight?!"

And so, the day started normally. Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga quietly read their newspapers and sipped tea at the dinner table while Kyohei and Sunako flew overhead.

_Bam!_

_Whap!_

_Crunch!_

…

…

Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru looked up from their sections of newspaper, expecting to find either Sunako or Kyohei on the floor, the triumphant winner looking down upon the loser. Instead, they found something even more disturbing. Sunako had been pinned by Kyohei, and the two were frozen, looking into each others eyes.

_ Uh oh, _the four boys thought, _there's going be blood._

"Kyohei, get off me, you loser."

_ …eh?_

Sunako, after pushing the poor boy onto the ground, stood up and dusted herself off. She looked around, glancing around at the stares of her housemates and their jaws.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" She asked, frowning.

"Y-y-you didn't have a nosebleed…" Yuki said.

Ranmaru went over to Sunako. "You…you…talked to Kyohei…and said his name…"

"You didn't have a nosebleed, and you talked to Kyohei." Takenaga said, realization dawning in his eyes.

Kyohei immediately caught on. "You've started to act like a lady!" He said, "Well, as close to one as you're ever gonna get."

Takenaga elbowed Kyohei in the ribs, "Kyohei."

"What? You guys also thought it was impossible…"

Sunako shrugged, "Huh, I guess you guys are less dazzling to me now, or at least I'm used to you."

"This is great news! Now we can call the landlady, and finally get that free rent!" Ranmaru said, his eyes sparkling.

Yuki grabbed the phone, handing it to Ranmaru.

"Okay, you have to call the landlady; I think she likes you best. Meanwhile, we'll get Sunako ready for her aunt's visit." Yuki went to grab Sunako, but was stopped by a hand.

"There's just one condition. I'll get ready if I only have to wear a skirt and light makeup." Sunako said firmly.

"But, Sunako, don't you want to look best for your aunt?" Takenaga said.

"Aunty will be happy no matter what."

Kyohei waved a lazy hand from the couch, saying, "Just let her be, this is as good as it is gonna get."

Yuki sighed, but had to consent. "Fine, now go upstairs and change. We'll do your makeup after."

-_Ten minutes later-_

Yuki came downstairs from Sunako's room, sitting on the couch next to where Kyohei slept, asking, "How'd the phone call to the landlady go?"

"She's coming soon. She's really excited to see Sunako. Practically screamed my ear off telling me how "wonderful" and "beautiful" Sunako was going to be now, and that they would "go shopping" and "do each others hair"." Ranmaru said, complete with wild gestures and exaggerated air-quotes.

"Ouch. How's she arriving?" Yuki asked.

Kyohei opened a bleary eye, "How do you think? Just listen for a helicopter and huge, unnecessary one-liners and you'll know she's here."

The three snickered. Then, looking up, Ranmaru saw Takenaga coming down the marble steps. Surprised to see the brunet without Sunako, Ranmaru questioned Takenaga. "How's the little butterfly doing?"

Takenaga cast a sly smile towards the three, "Why don't you see for yourself? Sunako, you can come out now."

Kyohei sat up, yawning, sure that he would get a good laugh when seeing Sunako. There was only so much change a girl could go through, and Kyohei was pretty confident that no matter what Sunako Nakahara went through, she would never look pretty in a skirt. But, when she stepped out, her feet in dainty black high heel shoes, he had to catch his breath. Kyohei had sometimes wondered what Sunako would look like decked out like other girls he knew, but, he had always pictured her looking like a clown and out of place. Definitely not beautiful. But now, with her eyes seemingly larger, her eyelashes made blacker, her skin made smoother and whiter, and her lips made redder, he couldn't describe her in any other way. No girl had ever gotten such a reaction from him ever before. Kyohei was even tempted to rub his eyes.

Sunako raised her right eyebrow upon seeing the three stunned boys. "This is the second time today you guys have looked like this. It's weird. Do I really look that bad?"

"Sunako, you're totally wrong. We're surprised because you look so nice! I can't believe you're so beautiful! Now you even look like a lady!" Yuki gushed.

Ranmaru smirked approvingly, "Well, well, seems you were even more gorgeous than I thought. Perhaps you would be worthy of I."

Sunako rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the complements, but in truth, they're double-edged swords."

Kyohei snorted and turned away from the Sunako and the two fawners. "How much makeup did you have to put on Sunako to get her to look like this?" He asked Takenaga.

"That's the amazing part. I only put on light makeup, just as Sunako asked for. And the flowered skirt is just something she had laying around in her closet. Why, did you think she was too pretty to be Sunako?" Takenaga said, with an annoyingly knowing smirk.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?! Sunako isn't pretty, not at all, with or without makeup. No fucking way." Even to Kyohei it sounded like a lie.

Takenaga wasn't fooled either. The amount of swearing Kyohei just used proved it. "Or maybe, you're lying, and think she is truly beautiful. And maybe, this is what she really looks like, and you are finally seeing it."

"I-I-I'm not talking to you anymore! Don't fuck with me!" Kyohei rushed away from Takenaga, an obvious redness staining his cheeks.

"I wonder what's in store for the two in the future…" Takenaga said thoughtfully to himself, "I don't know, but, I can't wait."

As everyone talked and contemplated, the sounds of an approaching helicopter went unnoticed. That was, until the sounds grew into roars. Five pairs of eyes turned to look through the window, seeing a huge helicopter with a lone figure on a rope, getting ready to land. The four boys started sweating profusely when they heard the helicopter stop.

A booming singsong voice rang through the mansion. "I'M HOOOOME!"

_Oh_ _shit._

**-End Past-**


	2. Chapter 2: Take Me Down

Hello again! Chapter two is up! I'd like to thank vilyx3 for the lovely review. It brightened my day Once again, enjoy the story, and please review!

Disclamer: I own nothing and the plot owns me.

--

**Changed**

**Take Me Down**

It had been a week since Sunako had successfully gotten to the end of the "road to being a lady", and a week since the five had started to get free rent. The landlady had been less than impressed by the transformation, but admitted that the four had done better than she had originally thought they would. And with some persuasion, she had given in. Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga were overjoyed to finally stop paying rent to the landlady, and even happier to see Sunako living life as a lady. However, there was still a dark aura in the household. Kyohei. There had been a rather weird atmosphere that surrounded him ever since the day Sunako had changed. The four people living with him noticed, but for a week, they had been too scared to ask. But, after seven days, a foolish Sunako became fed up.

"Hey Kyohei, what's wrong with you? You've been unhappy ever since Aunty pronounced me "a lady". I thought you'd be jumping for joy by now. Remember the free rent?" Sunako asked as boldly as she could.

The other three boys felt their faces drain of color. Sunako had might well been poking a sleeping lion with a stick.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Kyohei replied, flashing a glare worthy of the devil at Sunako.

"What the hell, Kyohei? Sunako was just being concerned. You could stand to be a little nicer to her, you know." Takenaga said angrily.

"It's okay, Takenaga. I'm used to—"

_Ding Dong!_

Sunako cringed, "Oh hell. It's them again."

Kyohei gave a sneer. "Go on, _Hime_, answer it. Your lover boys are calling."

Sunako gave Kyohei a nasty look before pulling the door open. Before her stood a good-looking high school boy, roses and chocolates in hand.

_Huh, it's a new one, _Sunako thought.

"Hime please, I beg of you, go out with me! Ever since I first saw you—"

Sunako interrupted, saying rudely, "You mean, ever since a week ago?"

This momentarily stunned the poor boy. He cleared his thought. "Of course. I'd never seen you before then."

Behind him, Ranmaru whispered to Yuki, "Oh ho, nice recovery. This one's much smoother than the last few."

Yuki gave a giggle. "Remember the last one? I think he wet his pants when Kyohei answered the door."

"I love you, Nakahara Sunako! I might not be as flashy as the men you live with," The high school student paused briefly in his love confession to glare at the four boys behind her, "but, I swear, I'll make you just as happy. So please, will you date me?"

Sunako stared at the boy—who was now on one knee—with an expression of disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? I don't even know your name. No. Way. In. Hell." And then she slammed the door in his face.

Ranmaru whistled. "Whew, you really did not go easy on that one."

"I'm just so tired of all this. No one even glanced at me before, now, all of a sudden, I become the most popular girl in school. And because of what, I've become pretty? I swear, if these boys don't stop coming, I'll—"

_Ding Dong!_

Sunako gritted her teeth. "Oh, this one's going to get it…"

She stomped over to the door, and opened it. "GET THE FUCK OFF THIS PROPERTY!" she screamed in the face of the victim. As she recognized the face, she paled. "Ah, Noi."

--

"I'm so sorry, Noi. I thought you were another of those idiots people call 'fan boys'. They just never stop coming." Sunako said with a sheepish smile.

Noi let out a radiant smile from the couch, though the hands holding a tea cup shook a bit. "No, I understand Sunako. You've become so popular lately. This is the fourth time that I've arrived this week, and of the four, I've seen a heart-broken boy leaving your house three times!"

Sunako scowled. "Yeah, it's getting a little out of hand."

"Aren't you happy to be a lady? You and the others worked so hard."

"It has upsides and downsides. Everyone's a lot nicer to me now, but on the other hand, people keep bothering me. It's gotten to the point in which I'm not sure who to trust." Sunako said, sighing heavily.

Noi got up and gave Sunako a rib-crushing hug. "You can always trust me, Sunako."

She smiled, "Thanks Noi. At least you're still nice. Kyohei on the other hand seems to hate me more than ever…"

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask. He's even worse these days. Even his fan girls don't dare come near him in this state. Did something happen between you and Kyohei?" Noi asked.

Sunako frowned. "Not that I know of. All I know is that Kyohei started to act like that only a week ago."

Noi let out a smile. "Heh? A week ago you say?"

-_In Yuki's bedroom-_

Kyohei, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki sat in the Yuki's bedroom while Sunako and Noi chatted. Kyohei and Takenaga sat talking on Yuki's plush couches, while Ranmaru and Yuki played cards on his bed.

"What's wrong with you man? Why are you so cruel to Sunako now? You guys were just starting to get better too…" Takenaga said, narrowing his eyes.

Kyohei rolled his eyes. "Nothing, I'm acting exactly the same. Stop asking."

Takenaga became silent, observing Yuki and Ranmaru's game of Big 2. And just when Kyohei thought Takenaga had let it go, Takenaga questioned, "Kyohei, why is it that you only exhibit a scary aura when Sunako is around?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop asking? Besides, I don't 'exhibit a scary aura'. You guys are just being asses."

Yuki, overhearing what they were saying, broke in. "Could it be that little Kyohei is jealous?" He said with a michevious smile.

"Jealous? Of what? Sunako?" Kyohei laughed. "Don't fuck with me."

Ranmaru joined in, with the same smile. "Not of _Sunako_. But of the _attention_ she's receiving now."

Kyohei started to sputter. "Y-you guys are being so stupid right now. I definitely am not jealous."

Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki shot each other sly glances. "Oh, really? So, that day at school, when you kicked the crap out of that senior, it had nothing to do with Sunako? Nothing at all?" Ranmaru asked.

Kyohei smirked. "Yeah, nothing at all. He was just pissing me off, always had been."

"And the day you picked to finally beat him up, had nothing to do with him saying that he was going to confess to Sunako?" Takenaga questioned mockingly.

Yuki noticed Kyohei starting to turn red with anger. "Uh oh, you guys. We should stop asking for a bit. Kyohei looks ready to explode." Yuki whispered hesitantly.

And explode Kyohei did. He jumped up from the couch and started screaming, "JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THAT DAMN SUNAKO! I JUST HATE HER, THAT'S IT!"

And of course, at that exact moment, Sunako and Noi had to come in. A huffing Kyohei turned to look at Sunako, his eyes widening, gradually unclenching his fists. There was a very awkward silence, followed by Sunako doing a very un-ladylike thing. She screamed back. "WELL IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME?! YOU ARE THE BANE OF MY LIFE, KYOHEI TAKANO!" Then, Sunako did something no one saw coming. She ran out of the room, tears running down her face. Noi followed her, but not before shooting Kyohei the dirtiest look she could muster. The door closed with a bang behind her.

Kyohei fell back onto his couch, looking shell-shocked. The three people left in the room looked at Kyohei, concerned. They had never seen such a look on his face.

"Kyohei?" Yuki asked tentatively.

"I made Sunako cry. _Sunako_." Kyohei buried his head in his hands and gave a shaky sigh.


	3. Chapter 3: Bring You Back

A/N: Hi! SPP here, with chapter 3! I tried to make Kyohei as in character as possible, but, if you feel he needs work, please tell me. I'd like to thank DarkSmile and vilyx3 for the reviews on the last chapter. They help me write! Enjoy the story, and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the plot owns me.

**Changed**

**Bring Me Back**

Sunako ran down the hallway, her vision blurry. She could hear Noi calling after her, but was too embarrassed by her actions to stop. How could she have cried? And in front of Kyohei too? How she wished for her old room back again, where she could drown herself in horror films and sulk in the darkness. But, as she flung her door open, Sunako found it just as she left it. Curtains open, light shining in, her past shut in a closet. She gave a little sob, and then hurled herself onto her bed, tears still flowing.

Noi reached Sunako's bedroom door, a bit out of breath. She gently knocked on the open door. "Sunako…" Noi said sadly.

"Go away," Sunako hiccupped. "You can't see me like this. I can't believe I'm _crying._" Sunako said with a muffled voice.

Noi shut the door, and went over to sit on the side of Sunako's bed, gently patting her head. "Oh, Sunako, everyone cries. It's completely normal."

"ButI'm not _normal_. What's worse is that I cried just because Kyohei said that he," Sunako's voice dropped to a whisper, "that he hated me…"

"Kyohei didn't mean it. You know how he is." Noi frowned at the memory.

Sunako hiccupped again, this time sitting up, her eyes puffy. "Oh, I know Kyohei, and the Kyohei I know doesn't say 'I hate you' to someone unless he really means it."

Noi sighed, "Kyohei's changed a bit lately, in case you haven't noticed."

There was a silence.

After a few minutes, Sunako scowled and dried her eyes. "Whatever, I don't care anymore. I don't even know why I'm crying over what he said; he's just a big jackass. No more crying for me."

"Now there's the Sunako we all know and love." Noi said, smiling.

-_In Yuki's room-_

Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki stood petrified, all of them looking at Kyohei's bowed head. Out of the corner of their mouths, Ranmaru and Takenaga were having a quiet argument.

"Takenaga, you go over. You're always talking to Kyohei; you get along with him best."

"No way, you do it Ranmaru. Use that charm you're always bragging about."

"That works on _girls_, not guys…and especially not a guy like Kyohei."

"You're such a liar."

"You two better stop fighting about this," Yuki butted in, "I can't believe neither of you are willing to comfort him. Look at him!" Yuki whispered fiercely.

Yuki let out an angry sigh when the two stayed in place. "Fine, be that way. Some friends you are."

The blond slowly walked over, shooting Ranmaru and Takenaga disapproving glares.

"Hey Kyohei, you alright?" the boy asked softly, sitting on the couch.

Kyohei looked up from his hands. "Do I look alright?" He said, his voice weak and desperate. "Did you see what I just did?"

Yuki looked at Ranmaru and Takenaga again, silently asking them to comfort their distressed friend.

Both of them finally walked over. Takenaga spoke, "I know, I know, Kyohei. But, no matter how sorry you are, you can't erase what you did. The only way you can make up with Sunako is just to apologize."

Kyohei bit his lip. "Okay, if it's the only way I can make it up to her, I'll do it. I just hope she'll forgive me."

--

Kyohei, followed by his three housemates, knocked on the closed door to Sunako's room, feeling nervous.

"What do you want, Kyohei? We know it's you." Noi said in a rude voice.

Kyohei opened his mouth answer, but then grew silent. He looked behind to his friends, giving them a helpless glance.

"Kyohei…you need to talk to apologize. Go on…" Ranmaru whispered slowly. Yuki nudged his friend forward.

"Hello? Kyohei? What do you want?" Noi asked again.

Kyohei cleared his thought, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. He had never apologized to a girl before. "I came here to, uh, say sorry for what, um, I said earlier."

This time Sunako spoke up. "Huh, well then, come in."

The four boys opened the door, and filed in, closing the door softly behind themselves. Kyohei sighed inwardly. How did he get into this mess? Kyohei looked back over towards the bed, and once again, the moment Kyohei saw Sunako, he felt his mouth go dry. He had never seen her look so, well, so _human._ Sunako's eyes were red and swollen, she was wrapped up in a blanket, and her nose was pink. Never had he felt more guilty or dumb in his life.

"Okay Kyohei, now apologize to Sunako," Noi said sternly. "And say it like you mean it."

That was exactly what Kyohei planned to do. Contrary to his reputation of being a violent and cruel person, Kyohei had a good heart. But, when he opened his mouth, what came out was something completely different from what he wanted to say. "Wow, you look like shit, Sunako."

At his words, Noi, Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru all turned to gape at Kyohei, their jaws dropped. Meanwhile, Sunako just snorted, she had known all along that this was going to happen.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" She said with a yawn.

Kyohei was just as stunned as the other four people in the room. He waved his arms in front of his chest spastically. "No! Um…uh, I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry. I, er, don't hate you."

"Then why did you say that you did?"

"I was just stressed, because Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru kept badgering me, asking if I loved you." The moment Kyohei said the last few words, he realized his mistake. "No-no-no-no, I didn't mean _loved,_" he laughed nervously, "But, um, they asked me if…um, if—" Kyohei broke off, not sure of what he could say. He felt himself draw in and hold his breath, as he waited for Sunako's reaction to his "apology".

An awkward silence followed. Noi, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki all stood together, staring at Sunako and Kyohei, who was standing at the foot of her bed. Sunako's face, which had been before, one of boredom, slowly changed into a smile.

The brunette giggled, "Okay, okay, I get it Kyohei. And, I accept your apology."

Kyohei let out his breath, relieved. He held out a hand. "So, friends again?"

"Humph, who wants to be friends with a jerk?" Sunako said, turning away. She opened one eye, peeking at Kyohei playfully.

Kyohei grinned, "I should be saying that. Loser."

"What did you just call me? You're the biggest loser in the _history_ of losers!"

"You wanna go?!"

Yuki, Noi, Takenaga, and Ranmaru sighed happily. It seemed that everything was back to normal. Well, almost. They felt that there was a change between the two, that the words said before had none of their usual malice. Instead, it had felt as though the exchange was now a simple routine.

"With these two, this house is never boring. I don't ever want to leave!" Noi said contentedly.

Takenaga went, and, in a surprisingly affectionate way, wrapped his arms around her from the back. "Maybe you don't have to." He whispered in her reddening ear.

"Get a room, you two." Ranmaru said, rolling his eyes. Yuki giggled at Noi's embarrassed face.

"But seriously Takenaga, I can stay?" Noi asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Of course, we've got plenty of rooms. Plus, Sunako needs a girl to talk to now. I have a bit of a feeling that some interesting things are going to be happening soon."

Noi smiled radiantly at Takenaga. "Well, what do you know? Me too."


	4. Chapter 4: Swing Me 'Round

A/N: Hi! For this chapter, I have a lot of things I need to clear up. First off, you might have noticed that I paired everyone in the house off (Kyohei to Takenaga, Sunako to Noi, and Yuki to Ranmaru). I figured it was best that everyone had someone to talk to and lean on. Second, I made it sound like the breakfast/dinner table was in the "kitchen", but in reality it's just outside of the kitchen. Third, I am not Japanese so I don't know much about Japanese food. For the most part, I made the meals American. And lastly, since this story is centered on Kyohei and Sunako, you have to forgive me for not writing about the other four as much. Thank you for the reviews, vilyx3 and the vampire armond. They keep me going ;) Enjoy the story, and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the plot owns me.

--

**Changed**

**Swing Me 'Round**

_-In Kyohei's bedroom-_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee—_

Kyohei slammed his fist down on the "snooze" button. "Shut the hell up…" He groaned. He then turned over, and fell back asleep.

-_In Takenaga's room-_

_Be—_

Takenaga, already awake, proceeded to push the "off" button on his alarm clock, all the while continuing to read his book. A few minutes later, he sighed, took off his reading glasses and closed his novel. "I guess it's time to wake Kyohei up." Takenaga said, getting out of his chair and padding out the door in his slippers and pajamas.

-_In Yuki's room-_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

His face still in the covers, Yuki groped for the "off" button. Once he found it, and had pressed it, he sat up, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Yuki turned to his row of lined up stuffed animals. "Good morning, everyone. It's Monday," He rolled out of bed, "Time to get ready for school."

_-In Noi's room-_

_Beep! Beep!_

Noi pushed off the covers, yawned and hit the "off" button. Blinking groggily, she got out of bed. She looked around the room. "Wait a second. Where am I…?" Noi turned her head rapidly, looking every which way. Then it came back to her. "Oh my god, I'm living with Takenaga!" She squealed, while jumping up and down. "Yay! Yay!"

-_In Ranmaru's room-_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be—_

"Ah, another day of school. What kind of Honeys will I attract today?" Ranmaru said, fluffing his hair gently. Somehow, because Ranmaru had some sort of devil magic (at least that's what Kyohei called it), Ranmaru didn't look at all like he had just woken up. Instead he looked the same as he usually did. How frightening.

-_In the kitchen-_

Sunako, who had woken up an hour ago, was already dressed and making breakfast for her friends. After she had set the table, and laid all the food she had made out, Sunako flopped onto the couch with a small 'oof'.

"Ah, Sunako, you're already up? And you made breakfast for everyone! Wow, Sunako, you're amazing!" Sunako turned to see Noi coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Noi. It's nothing much, I do this all the time. I do most of the cooking and cleaning around here anyway." Sunako said, a touch embarrassed.

"You have to let me help from now on! It'll be my way of thanking you guys. Besides, I want to show Takenaga," Noi blushed, "that I can be a good wife too."

"What do you mean, 'too'?" Sunako said, giving a disbelieving snort.

Noi went over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Of course you'd make a good wife Sunako! Look at you, you're pretty, smart, and you can cook and clean so well! I want be like that too."

Before Sunako could answer, Takenaga walked in, asking, "You want to be like what, Noi?"

"T-t-t-akenaga!" Noi practically melted at the sight of the brunet.

Sunako smiled, "Nothing, just talking about a few things."

Takenaga shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." He spotted the loaded table, "Oh, you made breakfast. Looks good, Sunako." Takenaga went over to sit next to Noi.

"Sunako! Why aren't you eating?" Noi asked, her mouth full of toast.

Sunako yawned, "Already ate, oh and today I made bentos for you guys"

"Sweet, bentos! Thanks, Sunako!" Yuki said happily, walking into the kitchen with Ranmaru, "You're cooking always tastes way better than the schools!" They sat down next to Noi, receiving 'good mornings' from everyone.

Ranmaru sighed blissfully, "Sunako's bentos are the most delicious things in the world."

Noi huffed, puffing out her cheeks, "You guys are way too dependent of Sunako. What would happen if she were to disappear?"

"Sunako wouldn't disappear, she's too pure." Takenaga said affectionately.

Noi smiled sweetly at Takenaga, "She's the best thing that ever happened to you guys."

Sunako giggled. "Stop talking like I'm not here. It's embarrassing. You two sound like an old married couple talking about their daughter."

Takenaga and Noi turned to look at each other, red in the face.

"Noi changes so much around Takenaga. It's scary." Yuki whispered to Ranmaru.

There was a big yawn. "Why are you two so red, so early in the morning?" Kyohei said, ambling into the room.

Noi's face darkened. "Kyohei, you're late! Sunako got up so early in the morning to you breakfast! _And_ she made you a bento!"

Kyohei rolled his eyes, ignoring Noi and sitting down beside Takenaga.

Yuki waved over to Sunako, "Come sit over here, Sunako. You don't have to eat."

Sunako moved to the table, sitting down in the only seat available, the one across from Kyohei. There was an uncomfortable moment, as the two stared at each other.

"B-bentos, huh? Did you put shrimp in mine?" Kyohei said awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. Just the way you like them."

"Thanks…I guess."

--

-_At school-_

"Kyaaa! It's the Dazzling Six!"

"Kyohei is so hot!"

"I just want to eat Yuki up!"

"Ranmaru just winked at me!"

"Noi and Takenaga look amazing together. I'm so jealous!"

"Sunako looks even more beautiful today!"

_Geh…,_ the six thought. _Another day at school…_

They all walked down the lane to the school's entrance, ignoring the fans and inducing spasms and nosebleeds. When they finally got into the school, it was no better. Those who chose not to wait outside were now fainting and yelling from the classrooms. The "Dazzling Six" sighed.

"Okay, does every have their bentos?" Takenaga asked.

"Yep," They replied.

"Well then, let's meet at the entrance at the end of school, and walk home, like always." He said, "Noi, you got to make extra sure you walk with us, you don't know the way yet, do you?"

"No, sorry, not yet. Just give me a few days." Noi said.

"Alright, everybody set? Ok, good." Takenaga sighed. "Let's get through this, guys."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone mock saluted Takenaga, and then broke off to go to their separate classes.

--

Kyohei and Sunako had ended up in the same class, and thus produced explosive results. When they came into their classroom, no one was safe. Before, when Sunako was avoided, it wasn't as bad. But, now, with both Kyohei and Sunako's combined "dazzling power", there was no end to the nosebleeds of the students, and even, the teacher. They had been placed as far apart as possible, but, it was no use. Together, they were a lethal combination. However, none of the students or the teacher wanted them to transfer. They were content to be close to the two, even though it was a lot of trouble.

Classes were a joke. Neither Kyohei nor Sunako learned anything from school; instead they were just tutored by Takenaga, and did homework with his help. The moment the teacher looked around the classroom, and spotted either Kyohei or Sunako, his nose would begin bleeding profusely. And none of the other students learned anything either, they were too busy fawning and gawking at the two.

Kyohei cringed, shying away from the pools of blood and mountains of fangirls/fanboys. He turned to Sunako. "Hey, Sunako, what—" He stopped. "Oh, never mind."

Sunako, not hearing what Kyohei was saying, was too busy trying to reject three boys who were, once again, confessing. Kyohei felt ignored, and angry. He felt like grabbing Sunako and telling her to listen, but was too confused by his emotions. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yes, yes, I know you 'love me', but seriously guys, I said no yesterday, and the day before. I'm not going to change my mind." She said, exhausted and exasperated.

The three boys whined, "But, it's our last day we get to try and win you over. We're going to have to sign up again on the list to get another chance, and that'll be months from now…"

Sunako narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? There's a _list?_" She then turned on her death glare, a thing Sunako had kept from the days before she became a lady.

The boys looked at each other, fear in their eyes. "Uh, uh, it's been a pleasure Hime!" And they took off running off to the bathrooms to cry.

Sunako fell back into her chair and sighed. She spoke to Kyohei, her eyes closed, head back. "I really respect you Kyohei—you've had to live with this your whole life. How did you not end up killing yourself?"

"How do you know I haven't killed myself?" He answered as nonchalantly as he could with his arm covered in the drool of his fangirls.

Sunako rolled her eyes with a smile. "That was a terrible answer."

Kyohei felt a pang at her smile. "That was a terrible question." He said, with a forced grin.

Sunako shook her head, continuing to smile while she turned away to work on a drawing.

As Kyohei watched her draw, he sat, thinking. He knew there was something wrong with himself these days. When he had seen Sunako chatting (in his mind, they were chatting) with those three boys, Kyohei had felt a tinge of an emotion he had never felt before. Anger? It felt like anger, but had something more, that made his heart hurt. He had even felt this foreign feeling whenever Sunako had to chase away a lovesick suitor from their door. He knew that this emotion was causing him to feel angrier all the time, though he tried not to show it. That dark aura a couple of days ago? Yeah, that was this strange emotion's fault. He would have to ask Takenaga what is was when they got back to the manor. Kyohei knew that Sunako was doing something to him, but he didn't know what. But what he didn't know, was that he was falling in love.


	5. Chapter 5: 'Round We Go

A/N: SPP again with, finally,another update! I know it seems that Sunako isn't very ladylike, and yes, she isn't a complete lady, but, Sunako really has changed in this story, at least enough for Aunty to be happy. Also, since I'm American, and live in Florida, I decided to have them live there too (please bear with the terrible changes I'm making) Just wanted to add those things. Thank you vilyx3, -misunderstood-tomboy-, and DarkSmile for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the plot owns me.

**Changed**

**'Round We Go**

-_Back at the mansion-_

The six dropped their bags by the door with sighs of defeat.

Takenaga spoke. "It seems that a few people heard us talking, and found out that Noi is now living with us. You know what happened after that was spread," He said.

Noi nodded at the statement, confirming its truth, as the other four cringed.

"Bad luck, you two," Yuki said sympathetically.

"Yup, today really sucked," Kyohei said bluntly, falling on his favorite couch in the living room. "I don't even know why we go to school."

Takenaga sat down next to him, saying, "Well, first off, the landlady requires that we go to school. Second, why did it suck for you? I hear from Sunako that you don't get bothered as much nowadays, since Sunako is in your class, and you know, you've started to get meaner towards them lately."

"Yeah, I got the main force of the fanboys/fangirls today, probably because I try not to beat on them, like Kyohei." Sunako complained, sitting down with Noi, Yuki, and Ranmaru on the opposite couches.

"It's hard to explain. And, why don't you beat on them? They deserve it." Kyohei asked, folding his hands behind his head.

Sunako let out a big sigh. "I'm trying to stay off of that stuff for now, Aunty wouldn't approve."

"Yeah, Kyohei, believe it or not, Sunako is doing us all a big favor by not getting into fights anymore. If the landlady finds out, she'll probably take away our free rent." Ranmaru said lazily.

"Jeez, all you guys care about is free rent. Free rent, free rent, is that all you talk about?" Noi said disapprovingly.

Kyohei snorted. "Oi, Ranmaru, get your girlfriend out of this house. She complains way too much. Or, you know, you could do what you both are thinking. You two do need to get laid."

Yuki and Noi looked scandalized, while Sunako and Ranmaru just chuckled a little. Takenaga was looking pissed.

"How vulgar can you get Kyohei? You need to learn some manners." Yuki scolded.

Noi scowled, in agreement with Yuki. "That's a terrible thing to say!"

"Kyohei, I will not allow you to say such things about Noi and I. Come with me to your bedroom." Takenaga said quietly. However, he radiated the aura of an angry and disapproving father.

Kyohei mumbled underneath his breath. "Che, I can't believe we're the same age…"

-_In Kyohei's bedroom-_

Takenaga closed the door behind him, looking sternly at Kyohei. It seemed that the "angry father" look was just an act.

"Seriously Kyohei, what is the matter with you? I know you, and I know that whenever you start spouting hurtful and rude things, it's generally because you are troubled. What's going on?" He asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth, but only because I know that you would never, _ever_," Kyohei emphasized, "tell anyone. Am I right?"

Takenaga nodded seriously. "You have my word."

"I was thinking about asking you about this thing anyway. I've been having these weird…feelings lately," He winced at the word 'feeling'. "I don't have a name for it." Kyohei said, biting his lip and letting rays of "hotness" blind Takenaga.

"Jeez, control your pheromones Kyohei; even I might have a nosebleed." Takenaga said jokingly. "Anyway, try to describe these feelings of yours. I probably know what it is, because, let's face it Kyohei, you haven't exactly experienced things most people have."

Kyohei looked to the ceiling, thinking a bit. "Well, for starters, this weird emotion makes me feel a kind of anger I've never felt, and not in a good way. Second, it's most likely Sunako's influence, since it always happens around her. It's not a nice emotion, because it always makes my heart hurt."

As Kyohei continued to explain, Takenaga was inwardly shaking his head in disbelief. He could believe that someone could be so clueless in the ways of love, in which they couldn't recognize _jealousy_.

Takenaga put up a hand to stop Kyohei's ramblings. "Kyohei," He said slowly, "Kyohei, my friend. My sad, clueless little friend." He ignored Kyohei's objection to being called those things. He continued, "You are experiencing jealousy. That's all. Just jealousy."

Kyohei immediately let out a 'huh?'

Takenaga sighed. "Yeah, this just proves my point."

"Nah, Takenaga, I know what jealousy is. And what I've been feeling is definitely not that." Kyohei argued.

"No, you haven't been feeling your usual type of jealousy. What you've been feeling is the jealousy related to _love_."

Kyohei looked confused. "What?"

Takenaga was losing his patience. "Do I have to spell it out for you? You're _angry_ at all the guys that are confessing to Sunako, and your _heart is hurting_ not only because you wish that you could do the same, but also because you're afraid Sunako will be swept away by someone other than you," He said in an irritated manner.

Kyohei started to laugh. "You,"—laughter—"think that I,"—laughter—"am feeling _those_ kind of things?"—laughter—"You obviously don't know me that well." He then noticed Takenaga's exasperation, but mistook it for anger. "Aw, Takenaga, don't be mad. I'm just saying that I really don't think I'm 'jealous' like that. I mean, come on, it's Sunako. I don't get like that, you and Noi do," Kyohei laughed again.

"Fine, but, one day this is going to become clear to you, and you won't be so cocky," Takenaga said, feeling sorry for Sunako, who would have to learn to deal with Kyohei's denseness. "Just you wait."

-_In the living room-_

Takenaga and Kyohei came back into the living room, Takenaga with his usual, kind aura.

Sunako smiled. "My guess is that you solved the problem with Kyohei, Takenaga."

"Yes, now Kyohei, is there anything you'd like to say to Noi?" Takenaga said.

Kyohei was pouting, sending even more pheromones than usual. "I'm sorry Noi." He said childishly, while causing her to get a nosebleed. Noi ran out of the room, embarrassed.

Yuki giggled. "Kyohei's still got it."

Sunako snorted. "Still got it? Yeah right. _I _don't get nosebleeds from his attacks anymore, which shows how much he's 'still got it'."

Takenaga glanced slyly at Ranmaru and Yuki, while saying to Sunako, "There's a reason for that."

You could practically see question marks popping above Kyohei and Sunako's head, while Yuki and Ranmaru immediately caught onto what he was implying, each giving a little 'oooohh' in their heads. Sunako tried to catch Kyohei's eye, to send a what-is-Takenaga-talking-about look, but he seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

_That's odd, _she thought.

Sunako, who was practically as dense as Kyohei, narrowed her eyes and just decided to ask. "Why do you saying things like that? It's weird, Takenaga."

Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga shook their heads at the trouble the couple was headed for, as naïve as the two were. "You'll see…" Ranmaru winked.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

"I'll get it!" Noi yelled from the kitchen.

"I wonder who's calling…" Kyohei asked.

Sunako shrugged. "Who knows, it could be one of our fans or maybe Aunty."

"I sincerely hope it's not the landlady. God know what she would ask us to do next."

All five people in the room gave a groan.

Then, suddenly, Noi rushed into the room, screaming, "WE'RE ALL GOING ON A CRUISE TO THE BAHAMAS!"


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Me Up

-Flashback-

A/N: God, I'm so sorry for the very overdue update, and the incredible shortness of the chapter. I've been having a huge bout of writers block. -bows repeatedly- Sorry, sorry, sorry! Hopefully the bug is gone, and more will follow. Thank you vilyx3, DarkSmile, heartracer, Nic0la-2oo8, and LoserGoneWrong for the reviews. You guys are amazing! Again, enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the plot owns me.

**Changed**

**Fire Me Up**

-_Flashback-_

_Noi rushed into the room, screaming, "WE'RE ALL GOING ON A CRUISE TO THE BAHAMAS!" _

_-End Flashback-_

All eyes turned to look at Noi.

Sunako was the first to speak. "The…Bahamas? When was this decided?"

"Um…I just confirmed with the landlady…she was the one on the phone." Noi said, confused.

Kyohei shook his head in disgust. "You confirmed a trip we would _all_ be taking, without telling us?"

"I'm sorry…I just thought that a trip to the Bahamas was a goodthing, and that you would all be excited. That's why I didn't ask you all." Noi said defensively.

"Yeah, but you really shouldn't be planning things without telling us," Yuki said, as gently as he could.

Noi looked to Takenaga for help.

"Personally, I would enjoy a trip to the Bahamas. We've been in need of a vacation for some time." Takenaga shrugged. "It's fine by me."

Kyohei made a noise of disbelief. "You're just saying that because Noi is your girlfriend."

Both Yuki and Ranmaru had been weighing the pros and cons of the trip. "I would also like to go to the Bahamas; the honeys on the cruise ship are waiting." Ranmaru said, voicing his opinion elegantly.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "It'd be really fun to go on the cruise, but what about school?"

Noi started, speaking up quickly. "Oh! I know this one. The landlady has worked out a deal with the school. We're only missing a few days of school, since we're leaving after school ends on Friday, so, the school has allowed it, just as long as we are able to catch up." She ended, smiling brightly.

The other five shivered, knowing that the landlady probably used some tactics to get the school to agree that wouldn't be classified as "nice".

Takenaga stood up. "Since there are no more problems with the trip, let's have a vote. Who wants to go on the cruise to the Bahamas?"

Four hands rose up.

"Okay, now who doesn't want to go to the cruise to the Bahamas?"

Kyohei's hand shot up, followed by Sunako.

"There is no way I'm going on that cruise." Kyohei said loudly.

Sunako nodded in agreement. "Me either."

"Is there a reason?" Takenaga asked.

Both Kyohei and Sunako looked as though they couldn't believe that Takenaga couldn't see their reason. "I think it's fairly obvious, isn't it?" Sunako said.

When no one spoke, the two looked at each other in incredulity. "We'll get mauled by fans!" The two said in unison. Kyohei glanced at Sunako, a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks, going unnoticed by only Sunako.

A plan was beginning to form in Noi's mind, and she just hoped that the others caught on.

"So…you're absolutely sure you don't want to go on the trip?" Noi asked sweetly.

Kyohei and Sunako nodded vigorously.

Yuki tried to contain his giggles. "We could go on the cruise, without you two?"

Again, they nodded.

Takenaga smirked. "You two are _absolutely_ sure? Shall we send Ranmaru to cancel your tickets?"

"Why do you keep asking us?! WE'RE SURE!" Kyohei and Sunako yelled. Ranmaru took off after receiving a nod from Takenaga. A few minutes passed, with Yuki, Takenaga, and Noi all smiling strangely at Kyohei and Sunako.

Sunako felt that it was odd the way the three were smiling, and broke the silence. "Now, was that really so hard?" Sunako said, trying to be condescending.

Ranmaru walked in. "No, it really wasn't." He grinned. "Now all four of us are going on the cruise, with the two of you getting to stay home!"

Kyohei was thinking deeply, furrowing his eyebrows. "Hey…wait a minute…if you four are going…then that means…" He and Sunako looked at each other, both exclaiming at the same time. "OH SHIT!"

--

"Goodbye Sunako! Goodbye Kyohei! Have fun at home!" Four hands waved in the air, towards two very, very, sad people.

Kyohei waved depressively back. "Yeah…goodbye you guys…"

"See you in…five days…" Sunako twitched as she said "five days".

As the Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Noi got into a limo and drove out of sight, Kyohei looked towards Sunako. "We have to _make them pay._" He said, rage burning in his eyes.

The same blaze was smoldering in hers. "Agreed."

The two smashed their hands together in a fiery high five.

"YOSH!"


	7. Chapter 7: Plan Our Destiny

A/N: SPP here, with a long overdue update :P Been having a few problems here and there, so please excuse the extreme lateness. Hopefully, with the break I have, I'll be updating like mad! And no, it is definitely not on hiatus. I'm really very sorry, forgive me. Thanks to all the reviewers: lil'shinigami, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Nao K. Kawasaki, Bubblegumcrazed, animelvr23, Teefie, suohtakamura0828, Nic0la-2oo8, Hououza, Cisqua, DarkSmile, and Msz MunchkinSZ! You guys are making me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. But, don't be afraid to criticize my writing, it's what makes me better! As always, enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the plot owns me.

**--**

**Changed**

**Plan Our Destiny**

Sunako and Kyohei flopped onto adjacent couches with a thump.

Kyohei ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. "So…we're stuck together from now until Wednesday…eh?" he said, blowing a strand of hair away.

"Mmm…it's going to be a challenge," Sunako flipped onto her stomach and clenched her fists. "Dammit Kyohei, we have to make them pay. Especially Noi, I'm pretty sure she was the person to start this."

"It's always Noi," Kyohei said with a growl.

Sunako glanced at Kyohei with one eye. "Any suggestions?"

"Not yet, but it has to be good. Really good."

Sunako scoffed. "You don't think I know that? I'm just as angry as you are. I _cannot_ believe we fell for that. It was totally obvious that they wanted us to be alone. But, why?"

"Whatever," Kyohei's stomach rumbled. "But, before we begin planning, make me some tempura!"

"No way—not until we think of a plan. I just know that you'll just go off eating, while I'll be stuck here with the work." Sunako said.

"Well, how about, you make me food, or I won't help at all." Kyohei said, narrowing his eyes, and pouting childishly.

"Oh no, you are _not_ going to blackmail me, Kyohei!" Sunako said, crossing her arms. "Either you work, or I'm not making food for you _ever again!_"

"Why you…"Kyohei snarled, then got up from the couch and walked over to Sunako, pressed his face down towards Sunako. The two glared at each other for a few seconds, before realizing their close proximity.

Sunako's eyes widened. "Get away from me!" she cried, pushing Kyohei backwards. Kyohei stumbled, then covered his blushing face, and lay back on the other couch. Sunako, deciding not to question Kyohei about the redness displayed on his face, coughing lightly. To fill the awkward silence that followed, she quickly went on to say, "Well, the first thing we need to do is stop fighting. We're not going to get anywhere if we continue like this."

Kyohei snorted. "Fine. If it means bringing down Noi and the others, then I'm all for it."

Sunako stretched out a hand. "So it's agreed? We stop fighting?"

Kyohei firmly shook the offered hand. "Agreed." In the back of his mind, he marveled at the softness and smoothness of her skin, but then scolded himself for thinking such at thing. _What is happening to me?_ He thought to himself.

---

The two sat thinking, for at least an hour. They threw out suggestions, but most ended with "God Kyohei, we're not trying to hurt them _physically_," or "Yeah, that'll show them, Sunako. I'm sure they'd be _really_ hurt by _that_ one." Kyohei and Sunako ended up with both of them just throwing their hands in exasperation, and lying back down on their separate couches. Sunako sat up. "It's hopeless. Nothing seems right. I guess I'll just make you some tempura. Might as well…shrimp, right?" She gave Kyohei a small smile. Kyohei was stunned for a moment by the smile. "Uh…uh…" He quickly regained his composure. "Yes, s-shrimp, please." Sunako got up. "Okay." She turned to walk away to the kitchen, but a hand shot up to grab her arm. Kyohei looked away. "Um…thanks." He gave her a tentative, un-Kyohei-like, smile. Sunako's heart skipped a beat. _W-what? My heart…,_she thought. Sunako then broke into another smile, this time a bit larger. She quickly walked into the kitchen, her heart racing. Once out of Kyohei's sight, she leaned heavily onto a counter, feeling her beating heart. "What just happened…," she said to herself, rubbing her head with the palm of her hand.

-In the living room-

Kyohei sat, pondering quietly. _She…she smiled at me. And, I _liked_ it. _A lot. _What is going on? This is Sunako, right? Why am I suddenly feeling like this? _What just happened?_"_

_-Somewhere in the Bahamas-_

Four beautiful people lay on the deck of a cruise ship, trying desperately to ignore the pools of blood that lay by their feet.

Noi lifted up her sunglasses, turning to look at Takenaga. While admiring his lovely abs, she said, "How do you think our two lovebirds are doing?" Takenaga smirked.

"I shudder to think what will happen to us when we get home. But, those two will soon realize that it's for their own good." Takenaga turned on his side, gazing at Noi. His expression changed. "For now, we should just enjoy our five-day cruise," he said, eyeing Noi hungrily. Noi turned completely red.

The other two that were sitting on the right side of Noi, practically vomited(mainly Yuki—Ranmaru was more used to those kind of things). They cried out. "_Get a room, you two!_"


End file.
